


My Beloved

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on a tumblr ask box request: Levi and reader are in a relationship, leading to the reader realizing she was carrying. A fellow teammate, however, makes her question her lovers loyalties.





	My Beloved

Petra loved her captain.

It was the kind of love that spread kept her warm on the coldest night, that filled her up from her head to her toes, one that wouldn’t waver in any lifetime.

You knew this of course, anyone with eyes could see how she gazed at him and stole looks when she thought he couldn’t see, face going as red as a beet when she gushed over him.

It was nice, beautiful even, to see your dear friend so in love. You yearned to be close to her, for her to let you have a glimpse of her deepest and most feverent thoughts, but everytime you thought you were on the verge of cracking her she revealed another end of her personality, as if it were all just a game.

It didn’t help how she saw you.

And him.

How his gaze would soften whenever you spoke, how he hung over every word you spoke and drunk it all up like the finest of wines, how his fingers would linger over the keys of the piano you played earlier.

Her chest burned. Her lungs constricted. She couldn’t breathe.

She came to the stark realization after an expedition, as she watched his head sink down on your lap as you sang him sweet lullabys.

When she followed you to that field - that dammed field, where he had leaned into you.

Your eyes were closed.

Oh, but she could never hate you - wasn’t in her nature. The object of her envy sometimes, but never hate.

Your insecurity would be your downfall, this you always knew.

You had no reason to think they were intimate, other than the friendly hugs and occasional banter over the dinner table about various nonsense, their mouths were heavy and conversation was never smooth.

You didn’t let it bother you.

“Petra?” You asked one morning. It was the kind of quiet morning where you had been woken with a kiss.

“Yes?” She glances over at you with the most endearing of smiles.

“If there was something… Weird about me, different, would you hate me?”

“Nothing could make me hate you.” She replied almost instantly.

“Even if it was really bad? Completely strange.”

“Of course not, I could never think less of you, you’ve saved my life, you know? I’m sure everyone thinks the same, Gunter and Eld and Auruo, and,” her voice catches, “Levi.”

You smile. “You’re a beautiful soul. Thank you, my friend.”

You were going to tell Levi you carried his.

Until you happened upon a hushed conversation.

It wasn’t intimate on any level, but your mind took the words right out of their mouths, wishes of safety and happiness, and somehow twisted them and jumped to the conclusion that Petra’s feelings were reciprocated. He would die for her, you thought.

(Levi would die for a lot of things.)

The army was no place for a woman carrying a child, this you knew. You shouldn’t burden your friends any longer.

So you left.

He had straight hair and he was very strong, the epitome of health for a boy his age. He wondered about his father, seeing the other children in the village playing ball and being carried on shoulders.

You couldn’t tell him, right? What if Levi met his demise? Then what?

So you kept it inside, as always, confiding in no one.

Levi tore himself apart daily, was he so repulsive that you would leave without a word? He would die a thousand times over to see you again - to talk to you and hold you and kiss you and have all of you -

But he kept it all inside, confiding in no one, until -

wait.

This delusion was far more realistic from the ones before. This time, there was a child held tightly against your chest. It was a vision he’d always thought of, except to him, there was always a tea shop…

With his hands pressed tightly against his back, he walked up to you.

You didn’t know how to feel.

He breathes through his nose, more air than usual. “Who’s this?”

You smile at him. Always your eloquent Levi. “He’s… Yours.”

His eyebrows quirked, “You didn’t tell me? You just left! Why? That was a shitty move?” He looked… Guilty.

“It’s not your fault.” You speak quickly, “I just thought, well, you and Petra, she’s so pretty and -”

He sighs and pulls you to his chest. “Does my word mean so little to you?”

Why are you crying?

He continues, “You are my beloved. You have my heart.”

And you knew this was your own doing.

“Come live with me.” You say, “I can’t go back with you, but I’m so close to the new base and he’d just adore you and -”

He kisses you quickly, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aha I got u there was no actual cheating


End file.
